


Yours, Mine & Ours

by tkbenjamin



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Bonding, Keira Marcos - Freeform, Little Black Dress, M/M, Rough Trade, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: What happens when a very happily married Sentinel meets his Guide? Then how the hell does he bring those two worlds together? Very carefully. Or, where Elizabeth is fierce and Peter knows he can't win any future arguments.





	Yours, Mine & Ours

YOURS, MINE AND OURS.  
T.K.BENJAMIN  
Peter felt his world shift. His mind stopped as his hands closed around Caffrey’s wrist. He was on autopilot as he cuffed the man and read him his rights. Inside a voice was screaming and another growling. His heart felt like it was cracking apart, his mind just a gibbering wreck.

This is your Guide. He is your Guide. Guide. Guide. Guide. Guide. He knew he was arresting his Guide. He was taking his Guide to jail. He was giving up any chance of having a Guide and the Sentinel in him was angry and frustrated and growling at him deep in his mind.

The Guide knew it too. As their eyes met Peter saw the recognition and resignation in Caffrey’s eyes. He knew. He knew that it was his own Sentinel that was doing this to him. His own Sentinel was not only denying him but arresting him and sending him to jail.

Peter locked the cuffs securely and handed Caffrey off to his partner. He took a deep breath as he watched him being lead away. Caffrey’s eyes never leaving his own. He leant back against the wall and tried to get his breathing under control. In, out, in, out. He counted the seconds of each inhale and exhale.

He was still there when Agent Jackson came up to him. “Good work Burke. Well done. You finally brought in Caffrey. There’s sure to be promotion in this for you,” Jackson told him, pumping his hand.

Peter’s sure he thanked his fellow Agent. He’s sure he made small talk with the man too. But he couldn’t for the life of him remember what was said. His senses and mind were leaving with his Guide, down the corridors and getting in the car, ready to head off to booking and processing. Everything in him was following his Guide as he was taken away from him. And he had done this to himself. He only had himself to blame.

The drive back to the bureau was a non event for Peter. He didn’t remember getting in the car, nor being driven back to their offices. He was sitting at his desk for an unknown amount of time before he logged into the system to get his mandatory paperwork done. He filled most of them by rote. Date, time, section blah, blah, blah. He only stopped to think about what he was filling in when he had to fill in details of the actual arrest. That part was the hardest. Keeping his wording impersonal and indifferent had taken a lot out of him.

He sat back once done and picked up his now stale cup of coffee to take a sip. He read through his reports a final time before sighing and hitting send and print. Sending the electronic copy to his superiors and the hard copy for the files. Once done he took up his keys, slipped into his serviceable suit jacket, picked up his wallet. He looked around and grabbed the rest of his usual gear and walked out the door. It was time for Peter to head home. Home to his nice, normal life with his fierce and beautiful wife. 

\-----  
“Hi, I’d like to buy two dozen roses, half deep red and half white. Can you help me?” Peter asked the young man behind the counter at the 24 hour flower shop he’d stopped at on the way home.

“I might have something here. Let me see what we have in the back. Did you want to write a card?” he asked as he opened the fridges behind him and started pulling out buckets of roses.

“No, I don’t think I need a card, thanks.” Peter told him as he watched the young man start to arrange red and white roses into a bouquet.

“So, who’s it for?” he asked Peter looking closely at a bloom and removing it. Peter looked closely at the bloom and saw a tiny imperfection only someone with enhanced eyesight would have seen.

“For my wife. How many senses on line?” Peter asked him.

“Oh, only two. Sight and smell, Alpha. Never came on line as a full Sentinel. So what did you do? What did you do that you need to buy your wife flowers?”

“It’s nothing like that. I’ve just been working too hard lately, but we closed it earlier today. She’s had to put up with my long hours and bad moods through it all.”

“So it’s a celebration tonight?”

“Ah...well, kind of, I guess, yeah. It is a celebration of sorts,” Peter told him as he kept watching those deft hands turn a bunch of flowers into a work of art.

“Well if that’s the case. Why don’t you head next door and grab a bottle of champagne. Make a night out of it. Just tell the guy that Marco sent you and he’ll treat you well,” Marco told him.

Peter didn’t have to think about that twice. “Thanks Marco, that’s a great idea. I’ll be back in a minute.” Peter turned around and left the store. He turned right and walked into the Bottle Shop next door. “Hey buddy, Marco said I could find a good Champagne here. Can you help me?” Peter asked the blonde man behind the counter.

“Sure I can help you there. It feels like you’ve got a bit of bittersweet going on there. This might be exactly what you need. It’s a sparkling muscatel from Australia. It has some major depth to it and the sweetness has a tang to it. Also won’t leave you feeling like something died in your mouth overnight,” the young man said as he took a bottle out of the fridge behind him.  
“Empath?” Peter asked as the young man handed him the bottle.

“Yeah, low level. Really helps with customer service. What do you think? Will it do?” he asked as Peter’s eyes finally went to the bottle he was holding.

Peter nodded and handed it back. “Sure. Here’s my card.”

The young empath took back the bottle and Peter’s credit card. He slipped the bottle into a silver bottle box and quickly tapped Peter’s credit card before handing everything back to him. “Have a great night,” he smiled.

“Thanks man,” Peter said waving his hand as he left the store.

He walked back into the florist. “I see Jared hooked you up,” Marco said.

“Was that his name? I didn’t get a chance to ask. Yeah, recommended something from Australia. That bouquet looks great,” Peter said fishing his credit card out of his pocket again.

“Jared doesn’t tell people his name often, kind of forgets it’s kind of important. Have a great night Alpha,” Marco said handing Peter the bouquet and credit card.

Smiling Peter took them and waved good bye. He slipped back into his sedan and drove home.

\-----

He couldn’t help but smile as he walked through his front door. His beautiful wife was sitting on the sofa, reading a book. She looked up smiling, dropping her feet from the cushion she was curled in, to the floor. “Hey Honey. Just in time. I waited dinner for you, just in case,” she said.

“Didn’t expect that, but I’m not about to complain. These are for you,” he said pulling the flowers and bottle from behind his back.

“What? Why? Oh my God, you broke the case, didn’t you?” she asked running up to her husband quickly and hugging him. She draped her arms around his neck and Peter felt her lips meeting his. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her in further. He bent his back and lifted off her feet, still kissing her as he twirled her around. They were both laughing when he set her back down.

“Yeah, remember that break we caught the other week? Well it came through today. We tracked him down and I even got to slap the cuffs on him, read him his Miranda Rights. Washley drove him to booking and I sent through my reports before I left for the day. Didn’t want to risk any issues with technicalities to muck things up,” he told her.

“Oh Sweetheart, that’s just great. That’s great,” she told him hopping about. She laughed as she pulled away gently and moved to the kitchen. She turned back and swiped the flowers and bottle box from her husband’s hand and twirled back towards the kitchen doorway.

Peter laughed and made his way to the dining table. He slipped his jacket off and hung it the chair back before sitting down. He could follow Elizabeth’s movements in the kitchen. His Sentinel senses giving him crystal clarity of her every movement. She was at the sink, filling something with water from the faucet, probably a vase. She was coming back out of the room. She skipped over to the table and placed the vase of roses in the middle. Smiling she claimed a quick kiss and headed back to the kitchen. A minute later she was back with two plates of cannelloni and salad. Placing one in front of Peter and sitting down with the other.

“I forgot the Sparkling Wine chilling in the ice bucket, in the kitchen Peter.”

“On it, Honey,” Peter said getting up. He strode into the kitchen and picked up the ice bucket and Sparkling Wine. He took it back to the dining table. He opened it before sitting back down. “Should I get some flutes?” he asked his wife.

“These wine glasses should be fine,” Elizabeth said looking closely at her husband. She slowly set her fork down. “Peter, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing Honey. Why would you say something is wrong?” Peter asked her, hedging a little and plastering a smile on his face. He picked up the wine and poured glasses for both of them, trying to avoid Elizabeth’s knowing gaze.

“Aha, yeah sure. Spill Peter Burke,” she demanded, now crossing her arms over her chest.

Peter huffed out a heartfelt sigh. He picked up his fork and fiddled with it. Then stabbing a bite of cannelloni he bit into it viciously. “He’s my Guide,” he snarled out.

“Who’s your Guide, Peter?”

“Caffrey, my con man. The man I had to arrest and send to jail. That’s my Guide. Fuck Elizabeth, my Guide’s a criminal. How the hell...what the fuck do I do about it?” Peter said quietly, finally saying everything out loud.

“Oh Peter,” she gasped out, quickly grabbing her husband’s hand in both of her’s.

“I arrested my own Guide. I slapped my cuffs on him. I read him his rights. I even handed him to Washley to take to booking. And through all of that I knew, I knew he was my Guide the second I could smell him clearly. When I touched him it was like explosions went off all over me. For a second I thought my Sentinel was going to take over, but it didn’t. It sat back and growled it’s unhappiness at me, fuck, at the world. But it let me arrest the man. My Sentinel knew it was the right thing to do. The Sentinel justice thing I guess. Caffrey isn’t a good guy, Elizabeth, he’s a con man and a thief. And you know what, he knew. He knew I was his Sentinel the whole damned time today. He just looked at me with this resigned look on his face. You know the look. The one that says, just my luck, that look. I didn’t have a choice in this Liz. He knew it and I knew it.”

“Oh Peter, I’m so sorry, so sorry. We’ll figure it out Honey. We’ll figure it out,” she said as she pushed away from the table. She pushed at Peter’s chair until she’d created enough room to climb into her husband’s lap. She peppered kisses over his face, murmuring nonsense the whole while. She held him tightly as she felt her strong Sentinel husband fall apart and shake in her arms.

When he’d finally pulled himself together, he pulled away enough to look his wife in the eye. “How can you be so calm about this? Most wives would be throwing fits and making threats and feeling vulnerable about something like this. You know, the risk to the marriage and all that?”

“I must be strange. I’ve never really felt vulnerable about you finding your Guide. You know the second I saw you a voice inside my head said, mine, and that has never changed. I love you Peter Burke and that won’t change. Now as for your Guide. There’s not much we can do about that while he’s in jail. You could visit him if you wanted though. Maybe seeing him safe would set your Sentinel at ease,” she said seriously.

“Maybe, Liz. Maybe, but if people realized I was a Fed, it might actually put him in danger. And Caffrey has hidden his Guide status. I wouldn’t want to paint a target on his back,” Peter mused. “Like you said, we can’t do anything about this situation while Caffrey’s in jail. I say we finish our cold dinner, drink our wine and go to bed. What do you say, Mrs. Agent Burke?” he asked as he reached around her for his glass of wine. 

Elizabeth laughed and slid off his lap, taking his glass of wine with her. She swallowed it down before resuming her seat at the table, then handed it back. “I think that’s a fabulous idea,” she told him as he refilled the glass for himself, shaking his head at her antics.

\-----

They made love that night slowly. Taking time to touch and caress. Peter opened his senses and imprinted everything he could on his wife, reassuring himself she was his, and showing her with all he had that he was hers, always. He made her scream three times before letting her fall asleep, with his mouth, his fingers and eventually his cock as he finally let himself cum. Then he rolled her over and curled around her before he followed her into sleep. His Sentinel relaxed enough now to allow it. He may not have his Guide, but he had an amazing woman who loved him dearly. He was a lucky man.

*****  
“Jarrod, I need a bottle of wine for a little celebration,” Peter said as soon as he walked into the bottle shop and saw the young blonde empath behind the counter.

“You feel practically ecstatic there. Something good must have happened today, how did the other bottle go last month,” the empath almost bubbled over in excitement himself now. 

“It was great, tangy, deep, sweet but not too much. What do you recommend this time?” Peter asked as he came to lean on the counter.

“Hmm, let me think. Ahh yes, the Sparkling Pinot Grigio. Full in the mouth. Tart on the tongue and smooth tannins. You’re going to love it,” Jarrod said as he pulled out the bottle and boxed it. He handed it over as Peter tapped his credit card to pay.

“Thanks Jarrod. This is great, Have a good night, see ya next time,” Peter said as he took the package and turned to leave.

“You too Alpha,” Jarrod said with a wave.

Peter turned back to him, a quizzical look on his face. “Why did you call me Alpha. Both you and Marco have done it now.”

“Ah, I hope it’s ok. It’s just that even someone like me with a touch of the powers can tell you’re an Alpha. You’re the most powerful and honourable Sentinel in this region. The previous Alpha passed on a short while ago, even so you’re stronger than he ever was. You’re not bonded so the Pride tends to leave you alone. We wouldn’t want to upset your wife. Mundane wives and Prides have never really mixed,” Jarrod told him, biting his lip, clearly uncomfortable at maybe upsetting the Alpha.

“It’s alright Jarrod,” Peter smiled at him. “I’ve never really paid that much attention to Pride politics. Listen, let the Pride know that if they need anything to come to me. Elizabeth won’t get upset. She’s a truly amazing woman, and that’s on a bad day.” Peter told him. “Just, ah, well I’m in law enforcement, so you know ah, tell them not to do anything stupid, ok?”

“Yes Alpha, Marco and I will pass the message on. Have a great night,” Jarrod laughed. With that Peter left the store waving his goodbyes.

\-----

“Congratulate your husband, wife!” Peter laughingly demanded as he dropped a kiss on his wife’s head while she sat on the sofa.

“Congratulations,” she dutifully parroted as she lifted her lips for a kiss. Peter swooped in and happily plundered her mouth for a minute. He nibbled on her bottom lip until she groaned and arched up to him. He pulled away reluctantly when his stomach growled, causing them both the giggle.

“Okay, so, what am I congratulating you for?” Elizabeth asked him slowly standing up.

He handed her the bottle, spread his arms and said, “You are looking at a fully qualified Special Agent in Charge. Your devoted husband, Special Agent Peter Burke is an official SAC,” he said doing a slow spin.

Elizabeth gave a low wolf whistle and clapped loudly. She started laughing as Peter stopped and swept her a gallant bow.

“Open the wine wench and let us celebrate,” he said as he went to the cupboard and pulled out two glasses. He turned in time to see his wife pop the cork a huge smile on her face. He pulled out his phone and dialled their favourite pizza place. He placed their regular order and walked back to his wife. He held out the glasses for her to pour.

“Congratulations Sweetie, you deserve it,” Elizabeth toasted him. She stole a kiss over their clinking glasses, then pulled him to the sofa to talk and wait for their dinner.

\-----

“Burke get in my office,” the Deputy Director yelled across the bullpen.

Peter locked his computer and put the file he was working on in his desk drawer. He stood up, and swung his jacket on. 

“What’d you do?” Whatley whispered to him.

Peter shrugged and started to weave his way to his superior’s office. He knocked on the door and waited.

The “Come in!” came briskly and he Peter pushed the door open and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Burke, take a seat. This is Director Johns,” the Deputy Director introduced, waving a hand between them. 

Peter held out his hand to the Director of the FBI. A quick shake and Peter took his seat.

“How long you been a SAC Burke?” the Director asked.

“Three months Sir,” Peter answered.

“Read your arrest record, impressive. You understand the White Collar Criminal. We’re looking to set up a White Collar Crime Task force. The D.D and I thought you’d be a perfect fit for it. Interested?” the Director asked, coming quickly to the point.

“Very interested, Sir,” Peter replied.

“Good, good. Your track record speaks for itself Burke. This task force will run it’s way across the country. Your hours will be long and arduous. How do you think your wife and marriage will cope?” the Director asked.

Peter was taken aback at the personal question. He blinked and swallowed his disapproval, this was his Superior, and Peter’s marriage was none of his God damned business. Setting his jaw he replied as cordially as he could manage. “My wife understands my commitment to my job, Sir.”

“Good, good, Burke, good. Now here are the personnel files of the agents that will be on your team. Each one a strong and capable FBI Agent. You will have another Sentinel on your team, Special Agent Diana Berrigan, the rest are mundanes I think. There’s Special Agent Lauren Cruz and Special Agent Clinton Jones. You can pull in others when and where you need them, but those three are your main kids from the FBI. Use them well and play to their strengths and you’ll be fine,” the Director spelled it out as he handed Peter a stack of files. 

Peter took them stunned. “Sir, are you saying that this is to be my task force?”

“Burke, we don’t put an Agent in charge of task forces, we put SACs in charge of task forces and we hardly ever waste two SACs on the one task force. So yes, this will be your task force. You get to reap the rewards and accolades of a job well done as face the consequences of any fuck ups.” Johns told him plainly.

“Right, got it. Thank you for your faith in me,” Peter said as he made to stand.

“There’s one other thing Burke,” this time it was the Deputy Director who spoke up. “As the Director said, the files in your hand are for your FBI personnel. We’re putting someone else on your team. A consultant, if you will. Very knowledgeable in the field. Smart, resourceful. A civilian. This is his file, you’ve already crossed paths with him,” the D. D. said as he handed Peter one final file. 

Peter placed the other files on the desk and took the proffered one. His mind was reeling. He was getting his own team, his own task force. He was jumping like a two year old inside. He opened the final file and stopped breathing. He looked up from the photo, straight into the D. D.’s eyes, then right across to Director Johns. “Is this some kind of a joke?” he asked. Laying the open file carefully on the desk and smoothing his hands over the pages and the tiny photo there.

“No Agent, it’s no joke. Baxter wasn’t kidding about Caffrey’s qualifications. He’s perfect to turn into a consultant. You know the old adage. It takes a thief to catch a thief.”

“I caught him, Sir, and I’m not a thief,” Peter pointed out.

“Yes , Burke, obviously. That’s partially why we think this will work. You’re good, very good. You have been able to bring in the King of the Con and plenty of other wannabes and crooks. But think of it this way. You were the only one to get him. Can you imagine what it would be like to have that wonderful brain under your control. To have him at your beck and call, so to speak. Caffrey led everyone a merry chase for years. We need that brain and skill working for us. We’ll stick an anklet on him and throw him back in jail if he doesn’t work out. Hell even if he does, there’s no reason we can’t put him back in jail once he’s outlived his usefulness,” Johns told him coldly.

Peter barely suppressed a growl. This was his Guide they were planning on abusing. Make him believe he had a chance for freedom and then snatching it away again when it suited them. They would have the man walk a daily tightrope in the hopes of earning his way out of jail and it would all be in vain. The ultimate betrayal had Peter’s Sentinel’s hackles rising. The Sentinel wanted to grab Caffrey and run far far away with him. The FBI Agent wanted Caffrey to spend his jail sentence in incarceration and the husband in him didn’t want to hurt his wife.

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place and the sword of Damocles was suspended over his head by a hair. He was damned either way he stepped. However he wasn’t about to let these men manoeuvre his Guide into anything, nor would he give them the opportunity to betray him. He had to talk to Elizabeth. He picked up all of his files and stood up.

“Thank you for the opportunity, I won’t let you down. When can I meet my team?”

“The other Agents should be here by tomorrow. You can all meet then, when you settle into your new office space. You can go get Caffrey anytime you want after that. His paperwork has already been set in motion. By the way, he doesn’t know anything about it yet, nor about you. So have fun telling him you’re his keeper. A Sheriff will be waiting to fit him with an ankle tracker before you leave the prison. Can’t have him running around now can we?” Johns laughed.

Peter bit his lip and clenched his hands into fists and left the room stiffly before he punched out both assholes. He stalked over to his desk, grabbed his things and was in his car driving home minutes later. Stopped at a set of lights he flipped his cell phone on to Bluetooth and dialled Elizabeth.

Her voice came over the speakers two rings later. “How’s my favourite husband?” she laughed over the phone.

He sighed at hearing her voice and the rest of the world was shut out for him, as it always was whether just by hearing her voice or in her presence. “Your husband is stressed and pissed and would really like to know if you can get off work and come home early today so we can talk. I really need to talk to you, honey.”

“I’m on my way Sweetie. See you at home soon. Drive safe,” she told him. He heard her picking up her keys and bag, then her footsteps as she started to walk. “Bye, Sweetie. I’m hanging up now,” she told him. Peter said good bye and then she hung up.

 

Peter was a stressed man, there was no way he could even deny it either. He’d been sitting in the car park at the prison for at least a half hour now and was still no closer to getting out of his car. In his mind he was replaying events from last night and this morning. Elizabeth had been livid. Not at him but at his asshole superiors. He’d told her everything they had told him over a few beers. He’d looked defeated and knew it.

“Fine,” she’d said tight lipped as she took the beer bottle he was drinking from and finished it for him. Then opening another one she’d drunk down half before handing it over. She’d pushed back her chair and started pacing, her fury pouring off her. Her scent reminded Peter of raging forest fires and even he was wary of interrupting her right then. Finally she had come back to the table and forced her way into his lap to straddle him.

“Wife?” he’d asked warily. “Am I in some kind of trouble here?” his head cocked to the side.

“You, no. But if I ever meet those two assholes...well you’ll have to hold me back, just warning you,” she’d said before placing a quick kiss on his nose. “Now, there’s only one option available I think. Tomorrow after you do what you need to do with your team, go meet him, just like the assholes have arranged. Talk to him, make the offer you’re supposed to make. Then if he wants...Bring. Him. Home. Give him the choice, but my preference is that you bring your Guide home.”

“Elizabeth, if I bring him here, you know things are going to change. Even if I don’t bring him here, things are going to change. I don’t think that I’ll be able to stop from bonding with him if we’re in close contact. And there will most definitely be some bonding if I have him in my den, that’s if he agrees of course, he could just tell me to take a flying leap.” Peter had finished with a goofy smile. He had to try and lighten the mood.

Elizabeth had just smiled sadly at him. “The man is no fool, honey,”

She then calmly got up and took her husband’s hand. She led him slowly upstairs and drew them a bath. She’d slowly peeled Peter out of his ubiquitous suit and then undressed herself while they waited for the bath to fill.  
Once she was happy with it she stepped in and waited for her husband to step in with her. Peter let her move them so he was leaning against her with her legs wrapped around his waist. She’d slowly run soapy hands over his chest, over his shoulders and back. Slowly massaging his shoulders to work the knots out. She kept working on him until Peter felt like putty in her hands, completely relaxed. That’s when Elizabeth started to nip and kiss his neck, while her hands kept stroking. Peter wasn’t feeling relaxed any longer. Now Peter was arching his neck to give her more skin and pushing himself further into her hands. 

He was panting from her licks and nips, groaning from her teasing touches and she had kept her hands above the water. Peter moved his head enough to beg for her kisses, and Elizabeth gave his lips the attention he was begging for. She pulled back a bit. “Are you ready for me?” she whispered against his lips.

“Yes, God yes,” he groaned.

Elizabeth slipped out from behind him and slid into his lap. She took hold of Peter’s hard cock and slowly slid onto it. Taking him in fully into herself. Peter wrapped both hands into her luscious hair and brought their lips together, never stopping the kiss as she moved slowly on his cock until he could feel his balls start to draw up. He released one hand to slip it between them and find her enlarged clit. He rubbed at it, alternating speed and pressure until he felt his wife gasp into their kiss and shudder over him. The pressure her channel put on his cock as she orgasmed had him losing control, he pushed further into her and came, groaning loudly.

He wrapped her in his arms tightly as she wept quietly on his shoulder and let his own tears fall. “Whatever happens I will always love you,” he whispered to her.

“I will always love, worship and adore you,” she whispered back.

Peter carefully patted her dry a few minutes later. He quickly dried himself off, swept her off her feet and carried her to their bed. He curled them tightly together and waited for sleep. Just as he started to drop off a something popped into his head and out of his mouth before he’d even finished the thought. “Why are you agreeing to this?” then held his breath in shock, wary of her answer.

Elizabeth burrowed further into his arms and sighed before she answered. “It’s really not that hard for me to answer that. I’m not going to be here forever and when I’m gone I want to make sure someone will be here to look after you. Caffrey was born to look after you Peter. It’s his job. He should get a chance to do it. Also, I can’t be with you at work, he can. I want you to always be loved, worshipped and adored Peter, if not by me than by the Guide born for you. Now go to sleep, you have a long day tomorrow and so do I.”

Peter left for work that morning with “Go get’em Tiger,” ringing in his ears, a slice of toast in his hand and the feel of his wife’s lips on his own. His Sentinel was on the prowl. He was going to meet his new team and set up his new offices. Then he was going to get his Guide and woe to anyone that stood in his way or tried to harm his Guide.

\-----  
The second Peter met Special Agent Diana Berrigan he knew he’d met his Beta. She was strong. She was capable and she carried her Sentinel on her shoulder. She didn’t hide what she was, but she didn’t push it into your face either. He liked her from the moment they shook hands.

Special Agents Clinton Jones and Lauren Cruz were solid, hard working Agents. The Sentinel in him weighed and measured them and purred his approval. As the new SAC, Peter had gone through their files thoroughly that morning and he was happy with their work, their successes and arrest rates. Yes smart, solid Agents, just what he needed. They had taken the morning to set up their new work space. He had watched as Diana had imprinted the entire area, claiming it as her territory as her Alpha’s Beta. In fact Peter had to bite his cheek to stop from smiling every time she stopped herself from addressing him as Alpha.

Peter had never thought about being an Alpha, he’d always thought about being an SAC. the Alpha thing was something he was becoming accustomed to, hell his neighbour two houses down had addressed him as Alpha that very morning. So the Alpha Sentinel mantle wasn’t rubbing on his shoulders, it was sitting there comfortably. Once his Guide came onboard he knew other Sentinels and Guides would come flocking in. A pride always formed around a bonded Alpha Pair. Peter knew his life would stop being his own in quick order, but he was ready for it.

“Okay, we’re done for now. Go get yourselves some lunch and head home. See you tomorrow and we’ll start going through some files then,” Peter told them with a sharp clap of his hands.

“SAC Burke. We were told that there was to be a consultant working with this team?” Agent Berrigan asked.

“Yes Agent, that’s correct. If everything goes to plan, I’ll make introductions tomorrow. Actually I’m off to meet with him after this.”

“Anything we need to know about him Sir?” she asked. Her nose flaring a little.

Damn. She must have been smelling Peter’s nervousness. He shrugged and smiled at her in acknowledgment. “Not yet Berrigan, now it’s time to eat. I can hear Jones’s stomach growling from here,” he chuckled as he looked at the other Agent. He started to usher his people out of their new offices. They all needed food and he needed to go get someone.

\-----

“I was wondering when you’d come in?” Caffrey said as Peter sat across from him at the table.

Peter breathed out a sigh and slipped the file across the table at him. Caffrey took it and read it slowly, page by page. He finally set the file down and just looked at the FBI Agent. “Are they serious?” Caffrey asked incredulously.

Peter nodded. “Very.”

“Do they know about us?” Caffrey asked waving a finger between the two of them.

“I don’t think so no. At least, I haven’t told them.”

“So what, Agent Burke? I get to play FBI Consultant for a while until they get tired of me or I’m no longer useful to them, then they put me back in here? And what about the little thing. You know the one. Where you’re my Sentinel? Do I get to torture myself daily by working with you. Slowly killing myself because I can’t have what I was born to have? You’re married Agent Burke. That all leaves me as nothing more than a glorified slave with the illusion of freedom. So my answer Agent to this remarkable offer is no. Please leave. It’s painful being around you,” Caffrey said. He was sharp and smart and God, Peter thought he was fantastic.

“What would it take for you to accept?” Peter asked him.

Caffrey bit at his lips, eyes darting and a vulnerability setting over him that was quickly shaken off. Finally he shrugged. “I’m a Guide, Agent Burke. I want what all Guides want. I want my Sentinel. I want my freedom. I want my life back or some semblance of it. What I want is a child’s fairy tale dream,” he finished on a sad whisper.

“What if I could give you at least some of that. I can’t give you your old life back, mainly because what you did in your old life was what got you put in here in the first place.

“Agent,” Caffrey sighed again. “You’re a married man, are you getting a divorce? Because I want a full bond with my Sentinel.”

“Do you want to know what my wife said when I told her about all of this yesterday? She told me to bring you home. I always do what my wife says. You’ll learn, when Elizabeth’s happy, we’re happy. Bonding is on the cards, platonic or sexual is up to you, I won’t ever take that choice away from you,” Peter told him and watched as Caffrey’s jaw slowly dropped.

“If you say yes, then sign that and soon we head off to see the Sheriff and get you fitted with an ankle monitor get your stuff and head home. I’ll have a key to the anklet, once bonded no one can keep me from taking the anklet off. They can’t separate a Bonded pair, so no sending you back here or anywhere else when they change their minds. On the other side of the equation, you’ll be stuck with a very possessive Sentinel for the rest of your life. Can you live with it Neal? Can you live with me and if we’re really lucky an amazing woman as well?” Peter asked him seriously.

“I can feel how much you love her you know. A part of me is jealous as all hell. She must be one truly remarkable woman. You know I can’t say no to you, don’t you. The Guide in me just wants to wrap your shields around me and bask in it all. Hand me your pen Agent,” Caffrey demanded holding a hand out to Peter.

Peter handed his pen over and held on when Caffrey went to take it, making him look into the Sentinels eyes. “You should really call me Peter, Neal,” Peter told him.

“Peter,” Caffrey said as he finally got to take the pen.

Peter watched him sign in a flourish then hand the file over. “Now what?” he asked.

“Now I make a phone call,” Peter answered taking his phone from his pocket.

\-----

“You need to pull over,” Neal said as Peter was driving them both home.

“What? Why?” Peter demanded. Eyes and senses searching for problems, he found nothing.

“Why? Because your wife needs some amazing flowers and I need to get cleaned up. A shave and haircut at least,” Neal told him, voice almost offended.

“Okay, okay,” Peter chuckled. “I know a great florist, we’ll look for a barber or something around there.”

“Great,” Neal said sitting back and relaxing again.

*****

“Hey Marco, we need an amazing bouquet. Can you help us out?” Peter asked as he entered the store. His hearing had told him Marco was behind his counter as usual.

“Of course I can Alpha. Who’s it for? And who’s your very pretty friend?” Marco asked eyeing Neal up and down slowly.

“The flowers are for my wife, and this Marco is my Guide,” Peter growled out, already possessive.

Marco snapped his face back to his Alpha. “I’m sorry for behaving like that Alpha. Oh, oh congratulations on finding your Guide. Wow the region finally has a real Alpha pair, that’s great. But oh jeez, Alpha your life just got complicated. I’ll make the best damned bouquet ever,” Marco turned to start fetching flowers.

“Ah wait,” Neal called him back. “Do you have Bluebells, Camellias and Cattails, and can you make something amazing out of them?” Neal asked him.

Marco stopped and stared at Neal before breaking out in a huge smile. “Just watch me Alpha, just watch me,” Marco told him and this time made for certain areas of his shop. “You have a special one here Alpha Sentinel. Your Guide understands flower language. Bluebells for humility, constancy and gratitude. Camellias for admiration and scent and cattails for peace. Wow. I’ve never made something with so much meaning. This is going to take me a while guys. If you have something else to do, go for it.”

Peter nodded. “Okay Marco, Neal wants a proper shave and a haircut, any recommendations? I noticed you and Jarrod always look perfect.”

“Sure Alpha. Head to Chez Chanel, tell her I recommended you and she’ll hook you up,” Marco told him before sticking his head in the fridge to find something at the back.

Peter led Neal out and found the Salon.

Thirty minutes later and Peter wandered how on earth he was going to cope. He had always known Caffrey was a good looking man, but freshly shaved and with his hair done just so he was god damned edible. They walked in step back to the florist. Their bouquet sat on the counter where Marco and Jarrod stood chatting. A whistle escaped Marco’s lips as he looked up, then promptly blushed as Neal laughed. 

“That my bouquet?” Neal asked, reaching for it.

“Do you like it Alpha?” Marco asked.

“It’s beautiful Marco, beautiful,” the Alpha Guide told him and Marco beamed at the praise.

“This is for you as well Alpha,” Jarrod held out a bottle box. “It’s a whiskey. I felt like you might need it.”

“Thanks Jarrod, we just might. What do I owe boys?” Peter asked them.

“Nothing Alpha. You trusted us enough to introduce us to your Guide before bonding and to make gifts for your wife,” Marco told him waving away Peter’s credit card.

“No, no, I can’t,” Peter started to insist. It wouldn’t be right. These two had to support themselves. He felt Neal place a restraining hand on his arm.

“Give them this. This once only. Think of it as a Bonding gift from them, you’d insult them if you insisted on paying,” Neal told him calmly.

Peter realised a gush of air and nodded. “Thank you boys. Thank you, but only this once. We’ll see you later,” he put his card away and started for the door. A palm on Neal’s lower back taking the Guide with him.

\-----

Peter held his breath as he opened the door and pulled Neal into the house behind him. Elizabeth was standing by the sofa, she looked nervous, sad and determined and Peter’s heart broke a little for her. Neal pushed past him and walked straight to her. He handed her the bouquet and kissed her cheek. Peter saw her eye the bouquet closely, then she smiled brilliantly at Neal. “You like the Victorian’s?” she asked. Still smiling her eyes lasered on Peter. “You upstairs and shower. Do not come back down here unless we call you. Neal and I have some talking to do.”

*****  
Peter stood under the water in the shower for as long as he could. He let the sound of running water drown out the voices of his wife and Guide as they talked downstairs. He knew he could have listened in to their conversation easily but he wouldn't do that to them. So he stayed under the water, letting the White noise it created drown their voices to a dull murmur. Eventually shutting the water off, he towelled himself dry and stood stock still in the middle of his bathroom. He dailed his hearing down to keep from intruding into the conversation still going. He looked at the counter in shock. Folded on it were clothes. Clothes he hadn't put there. Hell he hadn't owned them before right now. He shook his head. Even with everything going on his wife had gone shopping for him. He ran his fingers over the deep blue soft velvet robe. Somewhere she had found a cotton velvet robe. Peter didn’t even know they made that. Under the robe were a white long sleeved cotton shirt and cotton lounge pants the same color as the robe. Peter slipped into the items and looked at himself in the mirror. Even knowing she might lose him, his wife had bought him a lounging outfit that made him look good, and the softness of it all was pure luxury. Elizabeth was incredible. 

Peter walked back into their bedroom. He sat on their bed and opened the bedside drawer. He pulled out an old picture he had of he and Elizabeth. It had been taken years ago at a picnic in the park with some old friends. In it Elizabeth was draped over his shoulders and they were both smiling at the camera. God that must have been five or six years ago. He kept running his finger over their faces. 

The sounds of water running came to his ears. His hearing told him it was the guest bathroom. So Neal must've been having a shower. He stretched his hearing, trying to find his wife. He heard movement downstairs. He pulled his hearing in and gave her some privacy and went back to the photograph. 

He turned to the door when he heard her approach it. She opened it and leaned against it. Her eyes were shiny, her cheeks and nose pink. Yes she had definitely shed a few tears. He stood up and opened his arms. She ran into them and he wrapped her up tight.

They stayed that way until they heard the guest shower stop, then she rubbed her face once into his chest and stood a little away. “That is one amazing man Peter Burke. You had better treat him right or I’ll kick your ass. Now get in that room and Bond with him,” she all but ordered. She stepped away from her husband and crossed her arms over her chest. “Move it Sentinel, your Guide is waiting,” Elizabeth told him when Peter didn’t move fast enough for her liking.

Peter smiled at her ruefully then jumped in surprise when her hand landed hard on his ass. He walked out of the room gently laughing and rubbing at his stinging ass. He walked across the hall to the guest room. He took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited for the “Come in” before pushing the door open.

“Neal,” he said seriously. Neal was standing by the dresser. He was dressed in an almost identical outfit to Peter’s, except the colour was dark purple instead of dark blue. Peter chuckled. “Looks like Elizabeth went shopping for the both of us.”

“You’re not wrong. Your wife estimated my size and taste and bought me everything from underwear, black boxer briefs if you please, to suits for the office. And she’s placed everything in here. Did you know she wants me to live here? She even said she was willing to move out if that’s what we wanted. Fuck Peter Burke, That is one amazing woman. She’s willing to give you up if that will make you happy and keep you safe. She also told me she’d break me into teeny tiny pieces if I hurt you. So she’s scarily fantastic and there is no way you or I deserve her in our lives. So here is what we are going to do. For the sake of that woman in there we are going to attempt a spiritual bond, because I really don’t want to break her heart and neither do you.”

“I’m more than willing to try. Anything else you can tell me about down stairs?”

“Yeah sure. She asked where I had my hair done. We opened the whiskey, It’s incredible by the way. Jarrod is a God. She told me it was my only real job was to make sure I brought you home safe and sound. That woman loves you like hell on fire. You’re a very lucky man. I could feel everything from her Peter. She wasn’t holding anything back. Nothing. She let me feel everything she is, everything she wants. She didn’t try to hide anything from me. That woman is good and pure and a force to be reckoned with if she feels crossed. I say we throw her at Washington and let her straighten all the assholes out,” Neal finished, smiling broadly.

“Admire my wife much?” Peter asked sarcastically. He wasn’t jealous, just damned proud of both his wife and soon to be Guide.

“Hell yes,” Neal smiled back. “Seriously though, that’s why I want to try for a Spiritual Bond Peter. Is that good with you?” 

Peter nodded and Neal sighed. “That’s not to say that I wouldn’t climb you like a jungle gym,” Neal added and Peter started to laugh.

“Come on Caffrey, let’s get started.”

Neal sobered and sat cross legged on the bed, leaving room for Peter to sit in front of him. Peter mirrored Neal on the bed and took up both hands when Neal offered them. They’d both knew how to do this so they synced their breaths quickly. Peter opening his shields to Neal gradually as they relaxed slowly. Then Peter started his imprint of Neal. 

He lifted one hand to his face and ran his face over the knuckles and fingertips, over the palm and wrist. Gently licking in the taste of his Guide and breathing on his scent. His eyes took in Neal physical appearance while his skin catalogued the texture of the Guide’s skin. This was the best way to conduct an imprint for a Spiritual Platonic Bond. It satisfied the bare minimum of a Sentinel’s needs. Once done Peter pushed his mind forward, ready to join with Neal’s. He pushed and found, well he didn't find Neal. He could feel Neal but it felt wrong, like something was missing. 

A good look at the Guide and Peter saw frustration and confusion on his face too. “Not gonna work, is it?” Peter asked. 

“We could keep trying,” Neal told him. 

Peter glanced at his watch. “We’ve been trying for over an hour,” he sighed. 

“It feels like something is missing to me, how about you?” Neal asked him. 

Peter nodded. “Yeah, me too.” Then he sighed and stood up. In seconds he had shucked his clothes and stood naked before the Guide. 

“You're far too dressed to do this the old fashioned way,” he said pointing at the still dressed Neal. 

Neal scrambled off the bed and dropped his robe before asking. “You sure?” As Peter nodded Neal pushed off the rest of his clothes. Then lay back on the bed. 

Peter quickly followed him. He blanketed the man and buried his nose on Neal's neck to smell him properly. From then on he let his body take the lead and he touched and tasted and smelled everywhere he could reach and moved Neal around to pay attention to where he had a hard time reaching. Eventually he noticed Neal was hard and whimpering under him, begging and pleading for release. Peter moved fast and silenced Neal with a kiss. As he tasted his guides willing mouth, Peter’s senses were singing. He released Neal’s mouth to lick the tip of his cock and taste his precum. The flavour sending his taste sense into overdrive. 

“Give me your mind, Peter,” Neal demanded now and Peter pushed his mind out. He felt Neal do the same. They reached for the other and then Peter felt Neal's mind slip past. Like it couldn't latch on. He heard Neal howl in frustration and saw the Guide’s impressive erection fall fast.

“Damn it Peter, it’s like we’re speaking different languages,” he growled out.

“You know where to find an interpreter?” Peter grumbled back.

Neal suddenly froze and a look of shock and surprise crossed his face. “Are you willing to trust me Peter? Really trust me with everything you hold important?” he asked.

Peter knew he did so he nodded slowly.

Neal smiled and pushed at Peter’s shoulders. The Sentinel got up and held out his hand. Neal took it and soon they were on their feet and Peter was being belted into his robe. 

“Where are we going?” he asked as he saw Neal putting on his own robe.

“To get our interpreter of course,” Neal said walking to the door. It took Peter all of 2 seconds to understand what was going on. Then he was running to catch up with Neal who was already waiting for him at the door to the Master bedroom.

Peter opened the door to find his wife flicking through a magazine. She looked up, eyes still red and face now pale, but she was still so beautiful. “All done?” she asked trying to sound cheerful.

“No, not really,” Peter said moving toward the bed.

“We have a problem,” Neal said as he walked to the other side of the bed.

“Yeah, we were wondering if you would be willing to help,” Peter told her. Slipping into his side of the bed.

Elizabeth was nodding as Neal slipped in behind her. “You see Elizabeth, Peter and I know we are meant for each other, but every time we try to bond it feels like trying to mix water and oil. It’s not happening, we’re missing something and my Guide sense tells me that’s you. If you agree to this, then you’ll be a part of our bond. Forever a part of us. You can say no and tell us to go and that’s ok. It’s your choice, just say yes or no.”

“Yes” was out of her mouth before Neal had taken a breath and Peter pushed his wife into Neal’s chest as he claimed her mouth. Laughing Neal started to kiss her neck and wiggle them all down lower on the bed. Together they slip Elizabeth out of her night dress and tossed it and their robes to the floor. As Peter played with one breast Neal kissed her mouth, then pulled Peter’s head to his to kiss. They were a frantic mix of hands and lips and tongues. Each of them touching or kissing, stroking or scratching, until finally Peter reached into his side drawer and pulled out his lube. He had a finger in Neal as Elizabeth plundered the Guide’s mouth. Between them they had him arching off the bed. Peter soon pushed another finger in and then one more. He pushed Neal’s legs apart and entered his Guide hard and fast. Then he manoeuvred Elizabeth so his mouth had complete access to her wet pussy and went to town on her. 

Peter matched his hip thrusts into Neal with his tongue thrusts into Elizabeth’s soft hole. Soon all he could hear were their moans of pleasure and the slap of flesh. He knew they weren’t going to last long, they were too hot and turned on for that. He could feel his balls start to tighten and Neal was frantic beneath him, the constant stimulation of his prostate was sending him over fast. Elizabeth’s legs were shaking. They were all so, so close.

“Now Peter, send your mind to Elizabeth,” Neal gasped and Peter did. He howled in pleasure as his mind was met by Neal’s own, then they were both surrounded by the fierce love and protection that was Elizabeth. He heard Neal groan loudly and Elizabeth scream as they all came. His own howl slowly petering out as he ran out of breath. He collapsed between them feeling their arms stroking his back absently.

Peter finally lifted his head and looked at the most important people in the world to him, his wife and his Guide. “It’s suddenly hit me that I am totally screwed. I’m going to be outmanned and outgunned at every turn with you two.” he said and watched them smile angelically at him. “Wow, you two have the same eyes,” he said with wonder. Surprised Neal and Elizabeth looked closely at each other, then smiled again.

“We’re going to need a bigger bed,” said Neal.

“We’re going to need a bigger closet,” said Elizabeth

“We’ll turn the small guest room into a Dressing Room,” Peter told them. “Now go to sleep, I’m tired and we all have work tomorrow.”

“Yes dear,” they both chorused as Peter finally pulled out of Neal and turning over pulled them both into his arms, one on either side. He fell asleep a happy man and sentinel.

 

Peter had never had any problems controlling his senses. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd zoned. He hadn't known it made him special. Neal's friend Mozzie had called him a Sentinel Adept. A Sentinel Adept was rare and could survive well without a Guide to help keep him centred. That didn't mean he didn't want a Guide, just didn't need one. 

So Peter understood he was rare. Mozzie’s research had also uncovered another rarity. A Sentinel Adept always attracted a Guide Legion and a Shield. The Guide Legion had the ability to Bond 3 people together. If the right pieces came together that was. Piece one a Sentinel Adept, piece two a willing Shield and finally piece three the Guide Legion. So when Peter’s stars aligned, the universe gave him everything. Now however some asshole was trying to take it all away. 

Peter looked at his Guide. Neal was plastered to him and screaming while clutching at his head. His Guide was being attacked at a psyonic level and he wasn't the only one. Five S and G bonded pairs had been called in to apprehend the suspect. Their suspect had been attacking Guides for months now and Peter’s team had been pulled in because of a slight crossover with one of their open files. 

Now he had a Guide in agony and four other Sentinel Guide pairs in no better shape. Not to mention every Sentinel was a hair's breadth away from going feral. Fuck fuck fuck. He looked to his left. His spirit guide Sampson lay beside him. Ever since the bonding Sampson had worn a necklace. One in the form of Neal’s Spirit Guide, a chameleon named Beau, as in Beau Brummell. Currently Beau was curled between Sampson’s front paws, in as much pain as Neal was. 

“Sampson, go to Elizabeth, now,” Peter told him and in a blink Sampson and Beau were gone. “Diana, call Elizabeth!” Peter told his Beta. 

Diana was currently in charge of everything on site. With him out of commission she was next in charge. By taking out the Guides the suspect had crippled everyone else. The few mundane with them were busy trying to keep everyone calm and non feral. “Diana, call Elizabeth!” Peter demanded again and watched as she did as asked. 

The call was picked up on the first ring. “Diana, I have Sampson and Beau here. What's going on? No don't even answer that. I'm at Chez Channel. Send a car to get me. Now. Don't even think about arguing. Just do it. I'll be waiting outside. I know you know the address.” Peter heard as his wife hung up on his Beta, and saw a bewildered Diana order a car to pick up Elizabeth. 

Peter heard the sirens heading their way minutes later. And heard the black and white screeching to a halt meters away. Then he felt Neal relax a little as Elizabeth's Sheild fell over them both. Neal's breathing slowed. Elizabeth pushed her way through the personnel around them literally shoving law enforcement around. Suddenly she was there and kneeling in front of them. She took Neal's head in her hands and Neal stopped screaming and whimpering. He breathed calmly and opened his eyes, smiling at the sight before him. “Hey,” he said. 

“Hey,” Elizabeth returned. Then she looked up at Peter. “I have him. Go.” she said. 

Peter didn't think twice. He looked at the nearest officer. “Snipers rifle now.” he demanded and held out his hand. A second later a rifle was in it. He pulled it to his shoulder, aimed and fired in less than a second. The Guides all stopped screaming and six Sentinel's took off on a hunt. 

Minutes later they returned with a cuffed man spewing vitriol at them. Peter pushed the guy in front of him. He was in the middle of the pack, while the others walked guard. They stopped before his Beta and Peter practically threw the man at her feet. “He's been Mirandized already. Get him out of here, booked and processed before one of us decides to snap his neck. 

“Yes Alpha,” she said taking the cuffed man and pushing him into the back seat of a black and white. In seconds the perp was flanked by Berriman and Jones while Cruz rode up front with the uniformed officer. 

“Crime lab and investigations, are here Sir. They're asking for access,” a young officer told him quietly. Peter looked him over, he looked familiar, and nodded. 

“Let them in,” he said finally and waited for the officer to radio through the permission before speaking. “Do I know you?”

The young man nodded slowly. “I'm a Guide in your Pride Alpha. Unbonded. There are a few of us here.”

“Are you all okay? Were you hurt by that assholes machine. He had some type of apparatus projecting pysionic pain at the Guides,” Peter questioned suddenly worried about the other unbonded Guides there. 

“No Alpha. All us unbondeds got was a major headache. But while it was on we couldn't move either. It was like we were frozen or something. Glad you took it out Alpha,” the young Guide responded. 

Peter nodded and started back to his Guide and Shield. The two were holding onto each other still. “By the way, we’ll be holding a full Pride meeting soon. Pass it around,” Peter said over his shoulder. 

“I will Alpha, thank you.”

Peter nodded again and went to wrap his family in his arms and take them home. 

\-----  
“Okay, so what else did we need to grab?” Peter heard Neal ask Elizabeth over the ear piece he was wearing. He was setting up the last few chairs in the Pride Hall they’d bought for Pride meetings. Neal asked as he pushed the shopping cart around for Elizabeth while giving him a running commentary of what was happening. They didn't need to do it, but hell listening to his wife and their Guide was fun. 

“We've got almost everything set up in the new Pride Space. I just wanted some extra sodas and nibbles. The specialty things I can only get here,” she said as she threw more things in the cart. “Here open up and tell me if you like these grapes,” Elizabeth said. She'd developed a habit of feeding either of them. At any given moment she’d pop something in their mouths. Peter could just imagine her doing that now.

“Elizabeth Burke is that you?” a voice came over the line. 

“Mrs. Mangle. How are you?” Elizabeth asked. 

“Oh my dear. I'd heard your unfortunate news. You know, about your husband finding his Guide and getting bonded. So sad so sad. I never did hold with Sentinel's and mundanes marrying. For a Sentinel to up and leave his wife. So sad. So sad. But I see you've just picked yourself back up. What a beautiful young man you have here. So handsome and attentive. I bet your ex husband didn't do as well. Serves him right. Sentinel's huh,” she was saying. Peter could here Elizabeth trying to interrupt but the woman talked right over her. 

“Mrs. Mangle,” Elizabeth finally snapped. “Let me introduce you to Neal Caffrey. My husband’s Guide. Oh and by the way. He’s also my lover. Come along Neal. We need to pay for everything and Peter is waiting for us,” Peter heard her say as her heels clicked and she started walking. 

“Good bye Mrs. Mangle. It was great meeting you,” Neal said and Peter could hear him turn the trolley. 

“Stupid busy body gossipy woman,” Elizabeth was muttering as they waited at the checkout. 

“I think, yep she's still where we left her frozen. The stories she makes up will be epic,” Neal chuckled. Peter couldn't help but join in. 

“Give Elizabeth the other earbud Neal,” Peter said and waited to hear his wife one their line. 

“Hey did you hear all that?” She asked. 

“Mhmm I did and I only have one thing to say to both of you. I love, worship and adore you both. Now get your gorgeous asses over here before the Pride starts arriving,” Peter told them mock sternly. 

“Yes Alpha,” they chorused as they walked to the car. 

Peter chuckled. He'd been right when he said he'd be in a whole lot of trouble with those two. But God he was one lucky man.  
“Hey,” Peter called before they hung up.  
“Yeah?” they asked in concert.  
“I just realised something. You know Liz, Neal, he’s yours, he’s definitely mine, he’s ours.  
“Well, that logic Peter Burke can fit all of us. We are all yours, mine and ours,” Neal said back.  
“Oh yeah, I really like that. We are yours, mine and ours,” Elizabeth finished as Neal pulled them out into traffic and they were on their way to meet up with their Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Little Black Dress Collection Challenge. 3x10k in 30 days.


End file.
